themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet
You go head to what cause Nigel transformation in the episode of "Naga Master Nigel" also go to the page to read about Naga Dragon Nigel Brightmore "I Wish You Rather Just Listen To Me When I Explaining Hyperspatial Zone Manny?" Master Nigel is an expert on the Light Civilization and its creatures. As the leader of the council of masters, Nigel guides the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters in their efforts to maintain the Veil to protect Earth from the creature world—and from Darkspella. Nigel is a master strategist, often guiding operations from his war room in the Kaijudo temple with the help of a surveillance squadron of Stalker Spheres. The council leader isn't afraid to lead missions in person, however. When he does, he summons Zeuscules to his side. He maintains order in the Temple and oversees the War Room, where the monks track The Veil's condition. As an Light Clans master, Nigel isn't too psyched about Manny's new creature-befriending ways and he's not shy about saying so, either. and Master Nigel was the Father of Nigela Brightmore the Light Wizard who took side with Manny and his Friends as their witness and even also Master Nigel common enemy is Lex that who take the Light creatures for under his control that he did not like Role As the Light Clans Master, Master Nigel can help Manny to find the Last Piece to Five Stones and also Nigel knew that Lloyd would master Light and also Master Nigel gave Lloyd an powerful attack to defeat Darkspella Master Nigel was there with other Clans Masters and also Him and Riquet are good friends and even also Master Nigel want to protect Lloyd from the Darkness Army and as even also He's puts Manny in charge to protect Lloyd from Darkspella, and also Nigel asked Minnie to build the Kaijudo Tech Phone and Creature Trackers for the five Young Kaijudo Fighters Nigel Profile Name: Nigel Brightmore City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light Race: Human Clans: Light Family Zeuscules ( Pet ) ??? ??? ??? Nigela Brightmore ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast Gwem, Demonic Spirit Knight Solario, the Patroller Effex, Mecha Monk Ethel, Star Sea Elemental Deis Al Mars, Guardian of Flight Belix, the Explorer General Kuwagatan Dorothea, the Explorer Hydro the Storm Hydroer Riccoshot, Thunder Hercules Beetle Saga, the Almighty Creator Gold Rat, Number 56 Unit Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal Dew Mushroom White Kin, the White Shipper Akashic First, Electro-Dragon Trueangel King Leo the Star Reusol, the Oracle Sarius, Vizier of Suppression Codenight Congratulation La Tayu, the Oracle Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor Acolytes Emmanuel Garcia ( former student ) Sif ( former student ) Red Alert ( former student ) Yu Garcia ( former student ) Harp Note ( former student ) Alito ( former student ) Mavra Flamewing ( former student ) Jetstorm Jetbane ( former student ) Nick Maxwell ( former student ) Alpha Garcia ( former student ) Thor ( former student ) Chris Hughes ( former student ) Volstagg ( former student ) Sasha Garcia ( former student ) Anna Garcia ( former student ) Nolan Stormgate ( former student ) Annabeth Chase ( former student ) Arcee ( former student ) Bumblebee Beebane ( former student ) Pipes ( former student ) Gamma Garcia ( former student ) Anna Kaboom ( former student ) Lana Maxwell ( former student ) Rogue ( former student ) Deck Master Nigel uses Light civilizations deck. and his deck was called the Judgement of Light. Norito the Leader of Morals Piper the Mystic Piper Panopter x2 Sword Horned x3 Stormspark Blast x10 Starseed Squadron x6 Memory Keeper x2 Metal Max x4 Keeper of Laws x4 Keeper of Twilight x7 Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning Thunder Reaper x2 Luminar x5 Sasha, Channeler of Light Citadel Magistrate x2 Ra-Vu the Stormbringer Blade Seer x6 Episode Appearance Light and Water Rulings Nigel's Pity Judgement Nigel Visited By Lightning Shadow In The Darkness Army Base Spells Arc Link Spark - Master Nigel's main spell Logic Cube - Master Nigel's Light spell Nigel's Cross Gears Heavenly Gear - Daylight Deity - Nigel's main cross gear Shogun Master Nigel use the Dragon shogun to defeat the Darkness Army Gallery Nigel1 Large.jpg|Nigel And Nadia Feel Sorry For Manny's Lost Of Thor, Sif and Loki And They Support Him For Lost Of His Childen Who Became Young Kaijudo Nigel4 Large.jpg Nigel6 Large.jpg Nigel8 Large.jpg Nigel3 Large.jpg Nigel2 Large.jpg|Nigel Explains To Manny About The Psychic Creatures In Order To Awaken Gaial Ore Dragon For Finding All Three Of Them Nigel7 Large.jpg Char 82189.jpg|"I Wish You Rather Just Listen To Me When I Explaining Hyperspatial Zone Manny?" Ra-vu1 Large.JPG NigelNumberWashed.JPG|Nigel was Numberized by Thunder Spark Dragon 500px-Naga4.png Bakugan ep 47 1.png 3710.png Naga.jpg Naga3.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Light Clans Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Light Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Male Characters Category:Creature Experts Duel Masters Category:Strategists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Teachers Category:Experts Category:Council Of Masters Category:Dragon Masters Category:Dragon Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Civilization Duel Masters Category:NPC Category:Good Wizards Category:Legendary Kaijudo Masters Category:Former Masters